1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to support pads or cushions comprising flexible fabric covers partially filled with expanded polystyrene beads. One embodiment is convertible to a carrying bag for infant articles and the like and another embodiment includes a plurality of bags enclosed in a segmented cover for use as a mattress, pool float, hassock, chair or patient support structure.
2. Background
The above-referenced patent application pertains to improvements in support pads characterized generally by a flexible fabric cover or sack which is closed to contain a specified quantity of generally spherical expanded polystyrene beads having a closed cell construction and wherein the pads so formed provide improved force distributing support for infants and patients suffering from various infirmities. The present invention pertains to certain improvements in articles for supporting infants as well as persons of all ages for various purposes including recreation and any situation where a comfortable at-rest position is desired.
For example, there is a particular need for a portable pad or cushion for supporting an infant in various positions wherein the infant should be restrained from falling off of the pad and wherein it is desirable to utilize the pad for other purposes such as carrying various articles needed in the care and feeding of the infant when traveling or visiting away from the home.
There is also a recognized need for articles which enjoy the benefits of the invention disclosed in the above-referenced application and which also may be used for other purposes in supporting one or more persons in an at-rest position, during convalescence from some infirmity or for recreational or leisure uses. It is to this end that the present invention has been developed as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art upon reading the following summary and description of the invention.